CHARGE
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "Kyunnie..isi ulang.." "Kau membuatku malu.." "jadi kau tidak mau melakukan nya lagi?" Minkyu, Changmin x Kyuhyun, BoyxBoy, DLDR


Tittle :: Charge

Pairing :: MinKyu, Changmin x Kyuhyun

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance, Fluff

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita pasaran, many typos..Dun't like dun't read!

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di Dramkor yang saat ini lagi Author suka 'Greatest of Love', lebih tepatnya author lupa sih scene itu ada di episode berapa, yang pasti ada salah satu scene dimana Dokojin nemuin Go aijong dan memeluknya hanya untuk skedar Isi Ulang tenaga nya..dan bagi author itu so sweeet bangetttttt….

Selain juga aku dedikasiin buat nenek nya Changmin fic ini juga ku buat untuk nenek ku yang juga udah pergi ke'sana' semoga nenek tenang disana….

.

;

^^Happy Reading..^^

.

.

.

**Kim Hee Mi Presents….**

.

.

.

"Kyunnie…aku datang.." Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga dari luar pintu dorm Super Junior. Sementara Kyuhyun yang sedang asik tiduran di sofa sambil memainkan psp kesayangan nya hanya mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan – yang amat sangat dikenalnya – itu.

Pintu dorm pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja bertubuh setinggi tiang listrik tapi berwajah tampan yang berjalan masuk dengan santai.

"Changmin-ah." Panggil Eunhyuk.

Namja bertubuh tinggi yang ternyata adalah Shim Changmin si Evil Maknae dari DBSK itu hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyuman lebar ciri khas nya.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini, Changmin?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan mata yang terus mengawasi segala gerak gerik Changmin, bukan tanpa alasan Leeteuk melakukan itu, dia hanya takut kalau dorm nya akan menjadi sasaran kejailan Duo Evil itu seperti minggu kemarin.

Changmin menoleh ke arah Leeteuk sekilas, " Isi Ulang." Jawabnya singkat seraya melangkahkan kaki kaki panjangnya ke tempat 'Baby' kesayangan nya yang masih asik bermain dengan PSP kesayangan nya.

Yesung memandang Changmin dengan bingung "Isi Ulang?memangya charger Hp mu kemana?hilang?"

Changmin mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yesung dan lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman disamping Kyuhyun,

"Kyunnie..Isi Ulang."

Tanpa ragu tangan tangan panjangnya langsung terulur dan merengkuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukan nya,,

"Hya..hya..Minnie..lepaskan.." Ronta Kyuhyun yang merasa permainan nya terganggu karena direngkuh oleh Changmin.

"1 menit Kyu, biarkan aku 'mengisi ulang' dulu." Bisik Changmin.

"Hya, Minnie.. banyak yang lain disini..lepaskan.."

"Aku tidak peduli, hanya 1 menit Kyu." Changmin makin mengeratkan pelukan nya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Minnie.." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi, tapi Changmin hanya diam dan terus memeluk Kyuhyun dengan eratnya.

"Oke..sudah selesai." Teriak Changmin senang dan melepaskan pelukan nya dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Huahh.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terengah engah setelah lepas dari dekapan Changmin.

"Gomawo Kyunnie..aku pergi dulu." Changmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sekilas dan beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Jadi maksudmu 'isi ulang' tuh seperti itu, Changmin-ah?" Ujar Donghae.

Changmin hanya memberikan senyuman lebarnya dan berjalan membuka pintu dorm, " Aku pergi dulu Hyungdeul." Ucapnya sesaat sebelum menutup pintu dorm dari luar.

"Jadi 'isi ulang' itu maksudnya pelukan?" Donghae dan member lain nya menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, " Ya seperti itu lah ' isi ulang' menurutnya, sudah seminggu ini dia terus seperti itu, membuatku kesal saja."

"Lho kenapa kau mesti kesal?bukankah enak di peluk seperti itu oleh orang yang kita sayang Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Enak darimana?selama seminggu ini dia melakukan nya dimanapun , membuatku malu saja." Gerutu Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

_#Flashback on_

"_Kerjamu bagus Kyu, sekarang istirahat dulu, habis itu kita mulai lagi."_

_Kyuhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah namja yang dipanggil produser itu dari dalam studio rekaman,,_

"_Kau mau makan Kyu?" Tawar salah satu staff yang ada di Studio rekaman itu,_

"_Aniyo hyung, aku tidak lapar." Tolak Kyuhyun halus._

"_Baiklah, tapi kalau kau mau makan langsung bilang ya." Ujar staff itu lagi._

_Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terus tertuju kepada PSP yang dipegangnya,,_

_Tiba tiba sepasang tangan panjang merengkuh tubuhnya dari arah belakang,,_

"_Kyunnie…"_

"_Hya, Minnie, lepaskan." Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP di pangkuan nya dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Changmin dari tubuhnya._

"_Aniyo. Biarkan seperti ini Kyu, hanya 1 menit saja."_

"_Tapi Changmin.."_

"_Hanya 1 menit Kyu, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, karena hanya dengan memelukmu hati ku menjadi lebih tenang."_

_Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan dan membiarkan Changmin memeluknya, karena sejujurnya diapun merasakan kenyamanan dengan pelukan ini._

_Raut wajah Kyuhyun mulai merona merah saat memandang ke sekeling nya yang ternyata sedang menatap mereka – dia dan Changmin – sambil tertawa pelan._

"_Hya Minnie, sudah lepaskan banyak yang melihat kita."_

_Changmin melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Oke, sudah selesai 'isi ulang' nya untuk saat ini, Gomawo Nae Baby Kyu." Changmin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan dan beranjak pergi dari situ meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan di benak Kyuhyun._

_Dan mulai saat itu, Changmin terus menerus melakukan apa yang disebutnya dengan 'Isi Ulang' itu, dimanapun mereka berada saat Changmin membutuhkan – apa yang disebutnya dengan – 'Isi Ulang' itu maka dia akan segera memeluk Kyuhyun, tak peduli saat Kyuhyun sedang mengisi acara, maka dengan senang hati Changmin akan menunggunya dan melakukan 'Isi Ulang' nya itu selama 1 menit dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja setelah sebelumnya mengusap rambut atau mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lembut._

_#Flashbak OFF_

_._

^MinKyu^

.

Kyuhyun menatap cermin di depan nya dengan kesal, kejadian 'Isi Ulang' yang baru saja terjadi benar benar membuatnya sangat malu, bagaimana tidak?bayangkan saja saat dirinya sedang berada di ruang make up – salah satu stasiun tv - dengan hanya mengenakan celana jins saja alias topless tiba tiba Changmin datang dan langsung memeluknya, berpuluh mata yang berada di situ hanya bisa menatap dengan terkejut dan mulut yang terus tertawa pelan tanpa henti.

"Changmin-ah, pelukan nya nanti saja, saat ini Kyuhyun harus segera di make up." Celetuk salah satu staff yang benar benar sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun bertambah merah.

Changmin melepasakan pelukan nya dengan senang dan meneriakkan kata andalan nya "Oke, aku selesai, Gomawo Nae Baby Kyunnie." Dan berlalu pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari orang orang sekitarnya, benar benr memalukan bukan?

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan nya ke udara, "Pokoknya mulai hari ini aku harus menghindari 'isi ulang' nya itu" Tekadnya sambil memamerkan seringai licik di wajahnya.

.

^MinKyu^

.

Sepertinya Cara cara yang digunakan Kyuhyun memang cukup ampuh untuk menghindari Changmin, buktinya sudah beberapa hari sejak Kyuhyun memulai rencana nya, 'isi ulang' itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi, bukan karena dia tidak lagi mencintai nya, tapi menurutnya 'isi ulang' itu memang perlu di hentikan, yah atau setidaknya dilakukan hanya saat mereka berdua saja supaya rona rona merah di wajahnya – saat Changmin memeluknya - tidak terlihat oleh orang lain .

Kyuhyun duduk di dalam ruang make up sambil bermain PSP nya,,

"Kyu, kau sudah selesai di make up?" Tanya Shindong saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk dengan santai sambil memainkan PSP kesayangan nya,,

"Ne, " Jawabnya singkat.

Heechul melirik Kyuhyun melalui kaca di depan nya, "Kulihat, akhir akhir ini kau jarang bersama Tiang Listrik kesayanganmu itu, eh Evil?"

"Hm.."

"Wae?bukankah dia biasanya selalu meminta 'isi ulang' nya itu kepadamu?kalian bertengkar?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata yang tetap tertuju pada PSP,,

"Aniyo, hanya saja aku memang sengaja menghindarinya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Jadi beberapa hari ini, kau memang sengaja menghindariku, Kyu?" Ucap ssebuah suara dari arah pintu.

Kyhyun langsung terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara yang sudah amat dikenalnya itu,,

"Mi..mi..minnie.." Gumam Kyuhyun gugup.

Changmin berjalan masuk dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, "Kenapa?kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"A..ak..aku..itu.."

Changmin memegang dagu Kyuhyun dan sedikit mendongakkan nya sehingga kini mata mereka saling bertatapan,

"Katakan Kyu?katakan apa aku berbuat salah padamu sehingga kau menghindariku?"

"Aku..aku hanya tidak suka dengan 'isi ulang' mu itu." Ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya,

"Kenapa?"

"Isi ulang mu itu membuatku malu, kau melakukan nya dimanapun kau mau tanpa memperdulikan sekitarmu, itu memalukan tau." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jadi kau pikir itu memalukan?"

"Ya,itu sangat memalukan." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas

"Dan kau tidak mau melakukan nya lagi?"

"Ya aku tidak mau."

Changmin melepaskan tangan nya dari dagu Kyuhyun,

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Kyu." Ucap Changmin lirih, ditatapnya mata Kyuhyun dengan penuh luka.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan 'isi ulang' ku lagi, mianhae kalau selama ini aku telah membuatmu malu, Kyu. Aku pergi dulu." Changmin membalikkan badan nya dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin saat Changmin sudah tidak terlihat disana.

"Tidak, biarkan saja, nanti juga dia baik lagi," Kyuhyun mengambil psp nya yang tergeletak di sofa dan mulai memainkan nya lagi.

.

^MinKyu^

.

Kyuhyun menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal, dia terus saja berjalan mondar mandir sambil terus memegang ponselnya di ruang tengah, Heechul yang melihatnya menjadi sangat kesal.

"Heh, Evil bisa tidak kau diam?aku bosan melihatmu berjalan mondar mandir seperti itu terus."

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Heechul dan kembali melanjutkan acara 'mondar mandir' nya itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

"Aishh..kemana sih dia?kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku." Gerutunya kesal seraya melihat kea rah ponsel yang terus menerus dipegangnya.

Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga Kyuhyun duduk terhempas di sampingnya,,

"Jangan menarik ku seperti itu!" Seru Kyuhyun keras.

"Aku bosan melihatmu terus menerus bolak balik dan mengerutu tidak jelas seperti itu,, biar kutebak, kau..sedang ada masalah dengan si tiang itu,eoh?"

"Jangan memanggilnya Tiang."

"Memang kenyataan nya seperti itu, tubuhnya terlalu tinggi seperti tiang, kaupun mengakuinya bukan?"

"Huh…"

"Sudahlah, ada apa sih sebenarnya Kyu?kalian bertengkar?"

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke lantai, "Sudah 3 hari ini dia tidak pernah menghubungiku."

"Wae?"

"Molla, sejak aku menolak 'isi ulang' nya 3 hari yang lalu, dia tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kau tau?kau memang keterlaluan saat itu."

"Hya Heechul, aku tidak minta pendapatmu hanya untuk menyalahkanku!" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Heechul yang masih asik mengganti ganti Channel Tv untuk mencari acara yang bagus.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, aku hanya merasa heran mengapa kau tidak menggunakan otakmu yang – menurutmu – cerdas itu untuk berpikir?kau pikir bagaimana perasaan nya saat kau dengan tegas menolaknya seperti itu di depan umum?kalau aku jadi si Tiang itu, aku pasti akan langsung memarahi dan membentakmu saat itu." Jawab Heechul santai.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya, "Aku tau aku salah, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya tapi tidak berhasil." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Heechul mendengus kesal lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang ada di phone book nya " Huuhh..dasar kau ini."

"Yoboseyo.."

"Yoboseyo Yunho-ah."

"Ah, aku bukan Yunho, Heechul hyung, aku Jaejoong."

"Mwo?Joongie?kau ada di dorm DBSK?"

"Ne, Hyung, aku, Junsu dan Yoochun sedang ada di dorm, sebenarnya ada apa hyung?"

"Ah, aniyo, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Si maknae Tiangmu itu."

"Ah, Changmin tidak ada, dia sedang berada di rumahnya, kami saja baru pulang dari rumahnya tadi malam."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Jawaban Jaejoong, "Dari rumah Minnie?memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Tumben kalian ke rumah Changmin,ada sesuatu?"

"Nenek nya Changmin meninggal."

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar nya, " Neneknya Changmin meninggal?kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

"Meninggal?kapan?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Kemarin, Yunho dan Changmin langsung pergi kesana lalu aku, Junsu dan Yoochun menyusul,,sebenarnya nenek nya Changmin sudah di rawat di rumah sakit sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu."

Lagi lagi Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, " 2 minggu yang lalu?itu kan awal mula 'isi ulang' itu terjadi,"

"Ah Shit.."Umpat Kyuhyun dan segera melesat ke kamarnya untuk mengambil Sweater dan Kunci Mobil.

Heechul yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, " Dasar Evil Pabbo."

.

^MinKyu^

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak dipedulikan nya lagi rambu rambu lalu lintas yan ada di pinggir jalan, saat ini pikiran nya terus terngiang ngiang dengan ucapan Changmin saat awal mula 'isi ulang' itu terjadi.

"Karena hanya dengan memelukmu bisa membuat hatiku tenang Kyu."

"Ah Shit, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi Minnie..Mianhae…"Gumamnya pelan.

.

^MinKyu^

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah besar bercat putih dengan halaman yang luas,, dengan segera dia memasuki rumah besar itu.

Kyuhyun memang sudah sering di ajak Changmin k erumahnya, sehingga dia 8ent langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Anyeonghaseyo eomma, appa" Sapanya pada 2 orang yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah,,

2 orang yang ternyata adalah orang tua Changmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang 8entia.

"Ah, Kyunnie.." Eomma Changmin berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eomma, aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Halmeoni."

"Ne, Gomawo Kyunnie-ah." Sahut Eomma sambil melepaskan pelukan nya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kebetulan sekali kau 8entia Kyu, tolong hibur Changmin, dia sangat terpukul dengan kematian Halmeoni."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Sekarang dia ada dimana eomma?"

"Taman belakang."

"Baiklah, aku kesana ya eomma, appa." Ujarnya yang diikuti anggukan dari kedua Eomma dan Appa Changmin.

Kyuhyun melihat sesosok tubuh tinggi yang sedang terduduk sendiri dalam pekatnya malam, suasana taman yang temaram semakin mendukung segelintir awan untuk lebih memekatkan kegelapan malam.

"Halmeoni..kenapa kau cepat sekali meninggalkanku." Gumam sosok itu pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan sosok – yang amat sangat disayanginya – itu, kemudian dia berjalan dengan sangat pelan menuju 9entian sosok yang sedang tertunduk sambil menatap sebuah foto seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik walau sudah termakan usia, dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berusaha menahan air matanya yang terasa ingin jatuh saat melihat sosok yang disayangi nya – Changmin – sedang termenung sedih.

Sepasang tangan berkulit putih pucat merengkuh lehernya dari arah belakang sehingga membuat Changmin sedikit terkejut.

"Kyunnie.." Katanya pelan.

"Hmm.."

"Sedang apa kau disini?lepaskan."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil semakin membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Changmin.

"Ani, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu,biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini,,Minnie.."

Changmin tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun,,

"Kyunnie.." Panggilnya..

"Hmm…"

"Gomawo.."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk 'isi ulang' mu saat ini."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya dan berjalan 9entian depan kemudian duduk di samping Changmin yang tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Minnie.." Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangan nya di pipi Changmin dan memalingkan wajahnya sehingga saat ini wajah mereka saling berhadapan,,

"Mianhae.." Lanjutnya.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, " Untuk?"

"Ucapan ku waktu itu…"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan kemudian tersenyum, " Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu untuk masalah itu."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, aku yang salah,,mianhae.."

Kali ini 9entian Changmin yang menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan memaksa kedua mata indah itu untuk menatap matanya,,

"Saranghae…." Bisiknya lembut.

"Nado Saranghae Minnie.."

"Gomawo, kau sudah mau menjadi 'isi ulang' untukku selama ini.."

"Selalu..mulai saat ini aku akan selalu menjadi 'isi ulang' mu saat kau butuh."

Changmin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang saat itu langsung menutup matanya,, jarak mereka begitu dekat, sangat dekat, sampai….

"..berhenti sampai di situ!" Teriak suara dari tepi taman.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menolehkan pandangan nya dengan horror…"Eomma..Appa.."

.

.

.

.

^END^

Review..ne?

Gomawoo..


End file.
